5 Akuma
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Envoyé en zone ennemie, un couple d'agents se voit confier une mission extrêmement dangereuse dans laquelle ils risquent leur vie à tous moments. Mais lorsqu'ils tombent sur des personnes ordinaires et accueillantes, ils baissent leur garde et tentent de profiter un maximum de leur nouvelle vie. Mais ne dit-on pas que le danger vient quand on s'y attend le moins...?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Le soleil se levait dans la grande ville de Tokyo. Bien que ce ne soit que l'aurore, de nombreuses voitures rugissaient déjà sur les routes. Dans les rues des mauvais quartiers, les voyous s'en donnaient déjà à coeur joie, faisant ainsi travailler la police de bon matin.

À la frontière de ces quarties là, un modeste immeuble d'une dizaine d'étages se dressait fièrement, entouré d'un petit parking dans lequel étaient stationnés quelques véhicules. Autour on pouvait voir de grands arbres majestueux et une grande quantité de petits buissons créant ainsi un petit park au pied du bâtiment, ce qui rendait le paysage accueillant.

Sur ce parking, un gros camion de déménagement s'arrêta et laissa sortir de sa cabine une jeune fille. Ses cheveux bruns tressés lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille, elle portait une chemise bleue complêtement ouverte sur un tee-shirt noir, un jean et des converses noires.

Une fois dehors, elle se mit à sautiller partout et un grand sourire joyeux étirait ses fines lèvres. Elle retira ses lunettes de soleil faisant apparaître deux yeux aussi bleus que le ciel de ce matin-là. Derrière elle, une porte claqua lui indiquant que la personne qui l'accompagnait était également sortie. C'était un beau jeune homme d'à peu près son âge, grand, il semblait aussi heureux qu'elle. Il retira à son tour ses lunettes de soleil et parcouru les lieux de ses magnifiques yeux fauves avec attention. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, creusant d'adorables fossettes sur ses joues rebondies. Il portait un jean usé et troué au niveau des genoux ainsi qu'un large tee-shirt complêtement ridicule sur lequel était écrit en gros caractères « _Elles sont toutes folles de moi !_ ». Le jeune homme passa une mains dans ses cheveux châtains et s'avança lentement, faisant claquer ses tongs à chaque pas. Une fois derrière sa compagne, il enserra la taille de celle-ci de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Sentant le torse puissant contre son dos, la brune tourna la tête pour lui déposer un doux baiser à la comissure des lèvres avant de lui offrir un de ses plus beaux sourires.

 **\- Regarde comme c'est beau.** Dit-elle alors en désignant ce qui les entourait. **Tu te rends compte ? Notre premier appartement rien qu'à nous.**

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête avant de légèrement froncer les sourcils et rétorquer :

 **\- Oui Ren, j'ai vu. C'est magnifique. Mais n'oublies pas pourquoi nous sommes là.**

La susnommée se rembrunit et une moue agacée prit place sur son doux visage, chassant la joie de ses yeux turquoises.

 **\- Oui, je sais...** Soupira-t-elle. **Comment l'oublierais-je ?**

Elle sentit les bras se reserrer autour de sa taille et comprit que son homme s'inquiétait.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais attention.** Tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

 **\- J'espère bien.** Murmura le jeune homme en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux blonds.

Il y avait quelques temps, la police japonnaise avait apprit de source sure que dans un certain immeuble de Tokyo, se cachait, ou plutôt habitait, un groupe de criminels extrêmement dangereux. Quelques rumeurs couraient déjà à propos de cet immeuble où il était formellement d'entrer. Il était vrai que la capitale japonnaise comptait de nombreuses propriétés privées mais les forces de l'ordre ne pouvaient se permettre de porter leur attention sur chacune d'entre elles. Or, cette batisse-là avait attirée leur regard parce que toutes les personnes qui avaient osées y pénétrer n'en étaient jamais revenues. Aussi certains passants affirmaient entendre de temps à autre des cris d'agonie ou des hurlements de douleurs qui de part leur puissance traversaient les murs pourtant très épais. De quoi effrayer pas mal de monde.

Tout avait réellement commencé lorsque, suite à la découverte de cadavres très mal en point dans des poubelles du quartiers, un groupe d'adolescents avait affirmé avoir vu un criminel connu entrer et sortir de l'immeuble à plusieurs reprises. Une enquête a été menée et il semblerait qu'effectivement, le batiment _V Akuma_ était bel et bien habité par des êtres très dangereux. Il avait donc été décidé de surveiller ceux qui logeaient là de près afin de pouvoir enfin trouver des preuves des crimes dont le monde entier les accusait et ainsi les arrêter. Ce groupe d'assassins était mondialement craint mais on avait jamais pu trouver leurs identités avant aujourd'hui. Désormais la police connaissait les visages et les noms de tous les membres de ce groupe mais ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à associer les actes monstrueux à leurs auteurs. Tout ce que l'on savait de ces monstres sanguinaires était leurs pseudonymes, leurs armes principales et le fait qu'ils formaient un groupe parfaitement unit. La police n'était même pas sure de leur nombre exacte.

Bien qu'au départ ils aient voulu envoyer un détachement de l'armée pour garder ces dangers mondiaux à l'oeil, ils avaient jugé cela trop énorme et bien trop voyant. Ça aurait plus semé la panique qu'autre chose. Il a donc été choisi d'envoyer Ren et Akiro Shizoku. Récemment marié, ce couple était considéré comme les deux meilleurs agents du Japon. Ils avaient pour mission de s'infiltrer dans le batiment en tant que jeune couple qui aurait loué l'appartement du rez-de-chaussée afin d'observer les meurtriers, de retrouver l'identité de chacun et d'envoyer toutes les informations possibles au quartier général. En gros, ils allaient vivre dans un immeuble inquiétant, entourés d'individus tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres comme voisins tout en faisant comme s'ils ne se doutaient de rien. Rassurant me diriez-vous.

Et bien Ren et Akiro avaient accepté.

Une fois prêts, ils avaient pris leurs affaires et après une nuit de trajet épuisante, ils arrivèrent finalement au pied de ce batiment tant redouté. Durant le voyage, ils avaient pris connaissance des dossiers de leurs futurs voisins et de nombreux frissons d'horreur avaient traversé le jeune couple tout au long de la lecture.

En repensant à tout cela, Ren fut prise de légers tremblements incontrolables. Akiro le sentit et la serra un peu plus contre lui pour tenter de la réconforter quelque peu. Il n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce à quoi pensait sa femme et comprenait tout à fait la réaction de celle-ci. Tout comme lui, ce batiment renfermait l'un de ses pires cauchemars.

Ça allait être très dur.

 **\- Quand emménagerons-nous ?** Demanda la brune en essayant de garder une voix ferme.

 **\- Quand les déménageurs arriveront pour nous filer un coup de main.** Lui répondit son mari en passant tendrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Elle hocha la tête et se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Akiro avec douceur pour se diriger vers le camion et s'installer sur son fauteuil. Son conjoint soupira longuement en regardant une dernière fois le soleil se lever derrière l'immeuble puis rejoignit la jeune femme à l'intérieur du véhicule. Ren s'était de nouveau plongée dans les feuilles d'enquêtes qui leur avaient été données avant leur départ. Celle qu'elle était en train de parcourir donnait le nom et le métier des habitants de chaque étages ainsi que d'autres informations plus ou moins utiles que les autres équipes étaient parvenues à récolter. Ren poussa soudainement un soupir à fendre l'âme et abandonna sa lecture pour laisser tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Cette mission ne promettait vraiment rien de bon. Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.


	2. 1er étage

**I. Dans l'immeuble**

 _ **1er étage**_

Les premiers rayons du soleil traversèrent les rideaux pour venir caresser les joues de porcelaine de la jeune femme endormie. Sentant la douce chaleur sur son visage, elle ouvrit lentement un oeil, puis deux, avant de papilloner des paupières. La belle rousse parcourue la pièce du regard et finit par poser ses yeux noisettes su l'homme allongé à ses côtés. Il était brun, les cheveux en bataille, une peau bronzée sous laquelle se dessinaient des muscles puissant et une cicatrice sous l'oeil gauce. Endormi, elle le trouva magnifique avec le soleil qui jouait sur son visage paisible. Elle sourit, attendrie, et caressa la joue du jeune homme avec tendresse.

 **\- Luffy...** Murmura-t-elle. **Il est temps de se lever.**

Le susnommé bougea à peine puis serra la jeune femme contre son torse en entourant sa taille de ses bras. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il répondit d'une voix lourde de sommeil :

 **\- S'il-te-plaît Nami, encore un peu...**

Face à la voix plaintive de son compagnon la rousse poussa un sourire amusé. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le brun se rendormit aussi sec, le visage caché dans son cou. Le souffle chaud sur sa nuque la fit frissoner. Elle sourit doucement et referma les yeux à son tour. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? On était tellement bien, au chaud dans son lit.


	3. 2eme étage

**2ème étage**

Bien que cet étage ne contenait aucun réveil, le propriétaire de cette chambre pleine de jouets se réveillait tous les matins à la même heure. À croire qu'il avait un réveil intégré dans le cerveau au plus grand malheur des autres habitants de l'étage. C'est ainsi que, comme chaque matin, une fusée brune avec des tâches de rousseur jaillit de son lit pour se diriger vers la seconde chambre à la vitesse de la lumière. Il referma le battant de la porte derrière lui et avança lentement dans la pièce sombre aux volets clots avec pour seuls mobiliers deux armoires, une coiffeuse et son tabouret ainsi qu'un lit double occupé. Le gamin grimpa sur ce dernier et se faufila dans les couvertures, s'imposant entre les corps des deux occupants, sans prêter la moindre attention aux grognements de mécontentement.

 **\- Chopper...** Grogna l'une des deux silhouettes en se redressant sur ses coudes. **Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça.**

Le jeune homme qui venait de prendre la parole avait des cheveux noirs crépus qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, une peau mat, de beaux yeux noirs ainsi que des muscles saillants. Malgré son visage fatigué et sa voix ensommeillée, on le sentait clairement agacé par le prénommé Chopper. Ce dernier se tourna dans sa direction et fit une moue désolée.

 **\- Mais je me sentais seul...** Geignit-il.

Le plus vieux soupira longuement mais avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer, la seconde silhouette remua et deux bras jaillirent autour de l'enfant pour le serrer contre un corps chaud de façon protectrice. Deux grands yeux noirs et profonds s'ouvrirent dans l'obscurité et fixèrent le jeune homme avec insistance.

 **\- Ussop chéri.** Mumrura une douce voix féminine. **Il n'et encore qu'un enfant.**

 **\- Un enfant de 12 ans tout de même.** Soupira Ussop. **Et puis c'est sûr que si tu intervient à chaque fois que j'essaye d'être sévère, ça...**

Un doigt fin le stoppa dans sa plainte en se posant sur ses lèvres avec douceur avant de lui caresse la joue tendrement.

 **\- Profite.** Reprit la jeune femme en souriant. **Dans quelques années tu raleras parce qu'il n'acceptera plus aucune marque d'affection, comme tous les ados.**

Le brun ner répondit pas et attrapa la main de sa femme pour déposer un baiser sur la paume. Vaincu, il se rallongea confortablement pour se rendormir tout en jouant avec les cheveux étrangement roses de sa bien-aimée.


	4. 3eme étage

**3ème étage**

Dans une chambre entièrement de bleu et de blanc, un jeune homme au visage radieux était éveillé et assit sur son lit sous les premiers rayons du soleil. Il semblait grand, pourvu d'une musculature assez développée et avait des boucles blondes et soyeuses qui encadraient son visage aux traits finis et emplis de douceur. Il avait un nez aquilin, légèrement pointu, des joues rebondies et des yeux aussi bleus que les cheveux de la femme endormie sur son torse puissant. Cela devait faire une heure et demie qu'il avait ouvert les yeux mais lorsqu'il avait vu le visage paisible de celle qu'il aimait, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la réveiller. Et depuis une demie-heure, il jouait avec les mèches bleu océan de sa bien-aimée sans pour autant la déranger dans son sommeil.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans la contemplation de la beauté de la jeune femme, celle-ci remua quelque peu avant de lentement ouvrir les yeux, laissant apparaître deux iris d'un noir sans fond. Il allait se perdre dans les abysses de ses pupilles hypnotique s mais la voix ensommeillée de leur propriétaire le retint sur Terre.

\- **Sabo ?** Murmura-t-elle. **Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?**

\- **Non, ça va.** Lui répondit son homme en continuant ses caresses dans les doux cheveux pour l'aider à se réveiller en douceur.

- **Oh, le vilain menteur.** S'amusa sa petite-amie. **Tu ne sais pas mentir.**

Puis elle éclata de rire en avisant le visage légèrement boudeur du blond. En l'entendant rire ainsi, Sabo sourit tendrement avant de déposer un doux baiser sur le nez de la jeune femme.

\- **Dis-moi Vivi** , commença-t-il, attirant le regarde la bleue sur lui. **Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? Parce que sinon tu es en retard.**

\- **Non, c'est mon jour de congé, ne t'inquiètes pas.** Un petit sourire moqueur prit alors place sur son visage. **Mais si tu veux que je parte...**

Elle fit mine de se redresser mais les bras du blond se refermèrent sur elle, l'en empêchant.

 **\- Nan, reste.** Murmura-t-il.

Amusée, Vivi avança son visage du sien et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du blond pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.


	5. 4eme étage

4ème étage

Une brise légère entra dans la pièce, faisant se courber les rideaux avant de souffler sur le doux visage de l'ange endormie. Cette superbe créature avait de longs cheveux blonds et lisses dont les pointes étaient turquoises. Sa beauté était telle que l'on pourrait croire à une apparition. Les paupières de celle-ci frémirent et s'ouvrirent sur deux magnifiques iris identiques aux pointes de sa cheveulure. Bien que le sommeil engourdissait encore ses sens, elle remarqua tout de même bien vite l'absence de son mari à ses côtés. Elle se redressa brusquement, désormais bien réveillée, et parcourut la chambre de son regard aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été. La fenêtre ouverte laissait le vent rafraîchir la pièce, le bureau en bois massif sur lequel ses plans et ses ordres de missions étaient éparpillés, les tableaux et les photos sur les murs, les armoires pleines de vêtements et le lit double dans lequel elle se trouvait. Tout était à sa place. Pourtant, elle avait l'habitude de se réveiller avec une tête blonde à ses côtés. Mais ce matin...rien.

Sur ses gardes, la jeune femme se positionna en tailleur sur le matelas. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres pulpeuses et d'une voix douce, elle interpella le porté disparu :

 **Sanji... Où es-tu ?**

À la seconde où elle prononça la dernière syllabe, un tourbillon traversa la chambre et une paire de lèvres bien connue se posa sur les siennes. La belle n'opposa aucune résistance et prolongea elle-même le baiser en passant les bras autour de la nuque de son assaillant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, l'homme posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme oujours assise sur le lit. il était blond, assez grand, son torse nu laissait entrevoir une peau blanche sous laquelle roulaient des muscles saillants. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage en une mèche qui lui cachait l'oeil gauche. La blonde passa une main dans les cheveux soyeux en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

 **Mais où étais-tu passé ?** Chuchota-t-elle.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sanji.

 **Je suis réveillé depuis un bon bout de temps déjà,** expliqua-t-il. **J'ai donc décidé de passer le temps en préparant un vrai petit-déjeuner à ma Mizuki-chan.**

Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de sa femme, lui embrassa le bout du nez et déposa un plateau bien remplie sur les genoux de sa belle. Ravie, les yeux de la jeune femme pétillèrent à la vue de ce qui reposait sur le plateau. Un chocolat chaud, des oeufs brouillés avec une bonne assiette de charcuterie, un verre de jus d'orange, du pain perdu, deux croissant, un pain au chocolat et un chausson au pomme. Et bien évidemment tout ceci fait maison ! Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, elle tapa des mains avec satisfaction telle une gamine devant un cadeau de Noël, et offrit son plus beau sourire au cuisinier.

 **Tu es un amour !** S'exclama-t-elle.

Et sans plus attendre, elle attaqua son petit-déjeuner en savourant chaque bouchée. Attendri, Sanji s'assit à ses côtés avec une tasse de café et un croissant qu'il lui avait piqué, observant Mizuki se régaler tout en acceptant de temps en temps les quelques morceaux qu'elle lui offrait avec bonté d'âme.


	6. 5eme étage

**5ème étage**

Un pièce plongée dans le noir. Un lit occupé. Des ronflements s'élevant de sous la couette. À part cela, la chambre était plongée dans un silence paisible. Soudain un bruit affreusement strident, digne des plus grands films d'horreurs de tous les temps, déchira la paix de ce lieu.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

Le réveil vola à travers la pièce et s'encastra dans un mur avant de retomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et de... sonner à nouveau. Dans un grognement incompréhensible, un homme sortit de sous les couvertures et se leva afin d'écraser ce maudit réveil pour le faire taire. Définitivement. Et c'est en jurant contre " _ces nouvelles technologies bien trop résistantes de nos jours_ " que le propriétaire de l'appartement se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours de mauvaise humeur, l'homme entra dans la cuisine pour prendre son café tout en écoutant les informations. Ce matin la police avait de nouveau trouvé des cadavres dont ils n'avaient pas encore retrouvé l'identité pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Les victimes semblaient avoir subis d'atroces souffrances et la seule chose que l'on pouvait dire des agresseurs c'étaient qu'ils étaient des monstres de faire subir ça à des êtres humains. Lorsque la présentatrice annonça qu'une enquête était en cours et que la police allait faire de son mieux, l'homme ricana en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux châtains lisses qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. À quoi bon faire une enquête ? Tout le monde savait qui étaient responsables de ces actes horribles et ceux-ci n'étaient pas prêts de se faire attraper. Et en plus c'était lui qui se tapait tout le sale boulot !

Il mit sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle avant d'éteindre la télé. Il retourna dans sa chambre et enfila un simple tee-shirt gris cachant son large torse et ses abdos développés qui faisaient baver plus d'une femme. Il mit son portefeuille dans la poche arrière de son jean et alors qu'il avançait en direction de l'entrée, il s'arrêta devant le grand miroir qui était dans le couloir pour s'observer. Il était grand, musclé et une large cicatrice barrait sa joue gauche. Une lueur moqueuse éclairait ses yeux noisettes et ses doux cheveux s'étalaient sur ses épaules. _Un vrai beau gosse_ pensa-t-il dans un soudain élan de modestie. D'habitude il rassemblait sa chevelure avec du gel pour faire une pompadour. Mais ce matin, il n'en avait pas envie. Hier, sa belle lui avait dit qu'elle le préférait ainsi, il avait donc choisit de rester comme ça, pour elle. Un sourire stupide étira ses lèvres quand tout à coup une musique déchira le silence de l'appartement. Le brun jura avant de se précipiter dans le salon où il récupéra son portable qui sonnait sur la table basse. Il grimaça en avisant le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran et, malgré l'envie de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, il décrocha avec lassitude.

 **\- Quoi ?** Grogna-t-il dans le combiné.

 **\- De si bonne humeur dès le matin.** Répondit une voix désagréable.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hina ?** Gronda-t-il.

 **\- Mais bouge ton cul, bon sang !** S'irrita la femme à l'autre bout du fil. **Satch, le patron est furieux !**

Le susnommé tressaillit légèrement en entendant la dernière phrase de sa collègue. Si c'était vraiment le cas, il allait morfler. Il soupira de nouveau. Dans le combiné, son interlocutrice l'appelait, irritée de ne recevoir aucune réponse. Le brun redescendit alors brusquement sur terre et lança un " _J'arrive_ " au téléphone avant de raccrocher au nez de sa correspondante qui s'apprêtait à protester. Il attrapa une veste qu'il enfila, jeta son sac sur son dos et se précipita en direction de l'ascenseur de l'immeuble en claquant la porte de son appartement derrière lui.

Au plus profond de lui-même, Satch espérait ne pas se faire trucider pour pouvoir de nouveau apercevoir le doux visage de la femme qu'il aimait.


	7. 6eme étage

6ème étage

L'appartement de cet étage était entièrement plongé dans l'obscurité. Dans la chambre, le lit n'avait pas été défait, tout était rangé à sa place, les rideaux tirés et les stores baissés. Rien ne trainait nulle part, juste une lettre soigneusement pliée sur la grande table de la salle à manger. Soudain un grincement sinistre brisa le silence, la fenêtre de la cuisine s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser entrer une fine silhouette. C'était une jeune femme d'une beauté envoutante : des cheveux noirs coupés au carré; de belles formes aux bons endroits, une peau blanche sans défaut et de magnifiques yeux noirs et profonds, une lueur d'intelligence brillant dans les orbes noires.

Elle avança avec souplesse en direction de la multitude de livres qui étaient rangés dans les nombreuses armoires de l'appartement. Elle prit quelques uns et les mis dans un sac en toile quelle portait sur le dos avec soins. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de récupérer tous les bouqins dont elle avait besoin, elle s'apprêta à sortir mais se stoppa en avisant l'enveloppe pliée sur la table. La brune sourit et un petit rire franchit ses fines lèvres. Alors comme ça ils avaient prévu qu'elle passerait ? Ils commençaient à bien la connaître. Elle prit la lettre sur laquelle était écrit " _Robin_ " d'une écriture ronde et appliquée et passa sa main sur la surface de papier avant de la placer entre deux livres dans son sac. La jeune femme parcourut son appartement du regard une dernière fois avant d'enjamber la fenêtre par laquelle elle était entrée et de refermer les volets derrière elle. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son passage si ce n'était l'absence de l'enveloppe sur la table.

Plus loin dans la rue, Robin s'enfonça dans la nuit, son éternel petit sourire ornant ses lèvres.


	8. 7eme étage

**7ème étage**

Bien qu'il soit encore un peu tôt, les occupants de cet étage étaient déjà réveillés. Une douce musique résonnait entre les murs, rendant l'ambiance matinale paisible. Ayant fini de préparer le petit-déjeuner, une jeune femme d'une grande beauté était tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil avec un livre en attendant son mari pour commencer à manger. Elle portait une simple nuisette violette qui épousait parfaitement ses formes et s'arrêtait au-dessus des genoux, laissant apparaître deux jambes magnifiques à la peau laiteuse. Ses yeux violets parcouraient les mots qui s'étalaient sur les pages avec intérêt et amusement en entortillant machinalement une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs autour de son doigt.

Derrière elle, la porte de la salle d'entrainement s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir une grande silhouette. Connaissant l'identité de nouveau venu, la brune ne se retourna pas et poursuivit sa lecture.

L'homme était torse nu laissant apparaître sa musculature très développée sous sa peau bronzée à souhait. Il avait un corps bien entretenu, très bien sculpté, une mâchoire carrée et de superbes yeux verts. Plusieurs cicatrices plus ou moins profondes barraient son corps et trois boucles d'oreilles pendaient à son oreilles gauche. Mais le plus bizarre chez cet homme était ses cheveux à l'étrange couleur verte. Il portait un pantalon large pour être plus à l'aise après son entrainement matinal et une serviette autour du cou avec laquelle il ébouriffait ses cheveux encore mouillés de sa récente douche. Zorro se plaça en face de sa femme qui avait posé son roman et l'embrassa avec amour tout en caressant de sa grosse main le ventre rebondi de celle qu'il aimait. Cela faisait désormais 7 mois qu'elle était enceinte et son patron lui avait accordé plusieurs mois de repos sans le moindre problème parce qu'elle était une des meilleures dans son métier. Au départ son mari avait eu très peur et trouvait cela bien trop dangereux pour eux d'avoir des enfants mais au fil du temps, il avait fini par accepter l'idée de devenir papa et bien que la peur soit toujours un peu présente, il attendait cela avec impatience. Et puis de toutes façons, ils l'aideront tous à protéger sa famille.

Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et lorsqu'il se retourna, il le perdit en avisant le petit-déjeuner qui l'attendait sur la table.

 **\- Tashigi...** Soupira le vert. **On avait dit que tu ne devais pas faire d'efforts.**

La susnommée gonfla les joues de façons totalement adorable pour montrer son agacement.

 **\- Je ne vois pas en quoi préparer le petit-déjeuner est un effort.** Grogna-t-elle. **Et puis de toutes manières, il est absolument hors de question que je passe mes journées assise ou allongée à ne rien faire !**

 **\- Pense au bébé...** Essaya-t-il mais il se fit couper par le doigt de sa femme qui se posa sur ses lèvres.

 **\- Je ne fais que ça.** Assura-t-elle. **Mais quoi qu'en disent les médecins, je ne vais pas me briser au moindre effort. Je ne suis pas en sucre !**

Zorro soupira longuement et ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais il se fit de nouveau interrompre, gagnant en plus un regard assassin de sa compagne.

 **\- Je suis enceinte, pas handicapée.**

Voyant qu'elle commençait à s'énerver, Zorro l'attrapa à la taille et la serra contre lui, le gros ventre de cette dernière entre eux. Il savait tout cela. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle ! Tashigi posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari.

 **\- Law a dit que j'étais une femme forte et que le bébé avait hérité de ton énergie.** Déclara-t-elle, souhaitant le rassurer.

 **\- Depuis quand tu vas voir ce taré ?** Gronda le vert.

 **\- Ben depuis le quatrième mois. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas,** s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter en sachant pertinemment que son mari n'aimait pas beaucoup les Trafalgar **, il n'a fait aucune expérience bizarre sur moi et sa femme ne m'a pas utilisée comme cobaye.**

Les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis s'assombrirent.

 **\- Bepo a même été adorable. Il est trop mignon...**

Zorro fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Ils sont de très bons conseils.** Continua-t-elle;

Le froncement de sourcils s'accentua dangereusement.

 **\- Et puis ce sont avant tout des médecins...**

Un grondement commença à s'élever.

 **\- Je suis vraiment obligée de te dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Law et moi ?** Soupira la jeune femme.

Cette fois-ci le visage de Zorro se détendit et il rit doucement en serrant un peu plus sa femme contre lui.

 **\- Non. Pour ça je te fais entièrement confiance.** Assura-t-il. **Et puis pas sûr que sa femme laisse faire ça de toutes façons.** Finit-il pour lui-même en frissonnant légèrement en pensant à la-dite femme.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Tashigi et s'assit à table en face d'elle pour commencer à manger.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il surveille les Trafalgar.

Encore plus que d'habitude...


End file.
